A Surprise Visit
by UnicornsAndCupcakes-135
Summary: Patch pays Nora a surprise visit ;p Very first FanFic! R&R please! T for tiny bit of swearing and innuendos (totally Patch ;D).
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hush, Hush.**

**Ch.1**

Vee had just been taken to the hospital by paramedics and I was on my way home. I had given my statement to the police and was now driving the Neon home through the onslaught of rain. Thankfully, I made it back without incident.

As I trudged through the mud up my driveway, I had a paranoid feeling that I was being watched. My thoughts immediately turned to the man in the ski mask.

He was starting to make me fear every single shadow that I crossed, but I shook off the feeling and continued on.

I opened the front door and was hit by a wall of darkness. The ominous feeling returned. I kicked off my water logged shoes and flicked on the light switch. I had seriously never felt more scared of my own house before.

I stumbled up the stairs and tripped into my bedroom. I reached for some clothes I could change into since the ones I was wearing were not ideal for relaxing in.

When I turned around to change, I found a picture of me and my dad thrown on my bed. Too tired and only in my bra to dwell on it, I walked back to put it on my nightstand.

A low chuckle resonated around the room. I nearly jumped out of my skin thinking it was the man in the ski mask.

"H-hello?" I squeaked out. Another laugh, this time closer. I dropped everything I was holding and frantically searched for something hard and heavy. Picking up a discarded shoe, I ran beside the door waiting for the attacker.

"That won't help Angel." A voice breathed in my ear. "AHHHHH" I screamed and whirled around throwing the shoe.

A rough hand grabbed my tiny wrist and I squeezed my eyes shut, waiting for a gunshot or _something_.

Silence, it had never sounded so welcoming yet so eerie.

I nervously opened one eye and was greeted with a pair of charcoal black ones. "Nice to see you to Angel. Nice outfit." "EEEP" I blushed and threw on a plain grey t- shirt. Patch laughed and dropped the shoe he caught.

"You're wet Angel." He stated raising an eyebrow while running his eyes all over me, stopping at my legs and torso. Even at this time, I flushed at his innuendo.

Uncomfortable with his burning gaze, I put my free hand on my hips and said, "What are you doing here Patch?" Even I could hear the tinge of fear in my voice.

He looked back into my eyes and was as if he was actually thinking of a good reason to be in my bedroom in the middle of the night.

"I decided to check up on you. Door was open, I was wondering what sort of trouble you were getting yourself into considering your freezing." He stated when I shivered.

Scowling I said," Well I'm fine, so you can go. Now." I emphasized the _now_ part because I was waaay too tired to deal with him.

_Then how about we play a little game to wake you up Angel?_

**Hope you guys like it! One more chapter, but I can continue it... If anythings weird, FanFic **

**messed it up, it's my first story :P**


	2. Chapter 2

**OMG I AM SOOOOO SORRY GUYS! I don't know if any of you care that this story hasn't been updated, but if there are those people out there… you can mentally stab me as many times as you want….. permission granted :P Anywhoo….. I just wanted to tell you guys that I just really haven't wanted to update this SORRY! I've actually had it written down in my notebook, but I just didn't get it on Word. And if any of you have read the beginning of the first chap again, you'll have seen that I literally DIDN'T know how to update, but thanks to one of my friends, I think I got it. So thanks for being so patient, or not :D On with the story!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hush, Hush**

My eyes widened as I looked at Patch. Did I just hear his voice in my head? No, that wasn't possible; it was probably the lack of sleep talking.

_What do you say? I give you 10 seconds?_

I still couldn't believe it, so I stood there, frozen in shock.

_10, 9, You better start running Angel._

That was all I needed, crazy or not, I ran for my life.

Pushing past him, I ran into the hallway, tripped down the stairs, and slipped onto my behind in the kitchen. Wincing, I jumped up when I heard a _thump thump_ on the staircase.

_Time's up Angel_

I felt a hand snake around my waist and spin me around. That's when I started screaming, "LET GO OF ME PATCH!"

And to my surprise, he did just that, leaving me to fall yet again.

Shaking with anger and fear, I stood up shakily.

"Why are you here Patch? I want to know the truth."

What I'm telling you is the truth Angel," He leaned down then whispered into my ear, "but you haven't told me your side."

I shivered, but not from the cold. "You wouldn't believe me if I did."

"Try me."

I was killing myself trying to decide whether to tell him or not since I did have my suspicions that he might've been the man in the ski mask. He walked forward until he was pressed flush against me.

"You can trust me Angel."

With his smooth gaze boring into me, all my walls fell and I found myself spilling everything to him.

When I finished, I was staring at my hands and dreading every second of silence. I was so scared now, it would have been the perfect time to kill me, but instead, he started laughing. With a bemused expression on my face, I turned to him.

"You think this is funny? There could be some weird psychopath trying to kill me out there!"

"Angel, calm down. No, I don't think this is funny, but me? The killer? Nora I'm flattered, but I would never hurt you."

"Well you sure look scary." I muttered to myself

He let out a booming laugh. Well if it makes you feel better, you can picture me in a frilly pink dress with ruffles and bows. I sighed; this night was not getting better. Suddenly, a picture of Patch wearing a pink and lace gown popped into my head, complete with a tiara and pink heels.

I broke down in laughter. "See it now Angel?" He had that smirk back on his face.

"You know, I don't get why you smirk all the time, it's kind of annoying."

"Really now?" He faked a concerned look, "I've been told that my smirk was sexy and a huge turn-on. I'll have to check with those people again." I rolled my eyes. "You really are annoying you know." "So I've been told." The smirk was back on his face

After a moment of silence passed over us, I said, "Look Patch, It was nice of you to '_check up on me',_ but I think you should go now. I'll see you at school okay?" I pleaded standing up. He did too, and I walked him to the door.

He opened it and turned around, "Nora?"

"Yeah?"

"I think you forgot something."

"Wh-" And he cut me off by crushing his mouth to mine. His hands ran down my body, skimming down my arms and resting on my hips, pulling me tight against him.

I was completely frozen.

His mouth was now trailing kisses against my jawline, sucking the skin down my neck. He pulled down the collar of my shirt and continued to my shoulder.

I let out a small moan, and he smirked against my skin. Reaching both of his hands up to cup my cheeks, he gently brushed his lips against my forehead.

"Sweet dreams Angel." He whispered into my ear. I was barely aware of him leaving and closing the door behind him. After a minute, I was still rooted to the same spot, the only thought I had?

_I hate you Patch._

* * *

**YAYAYAY! :D :D I'm finally finished :D I don't really want to continue with this 'cause as you can see…. ADHD :P Major too J If any of you want to continue this…. just PM me the link to your story 'cause I reeeeeally want to read it :D :D Don't really need to review since this is the last chap. , but feel free to do so if you want tooooo! Cya guise!**


End file.
